You Belong to me
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles about Sasuke and his Husband Naruto. OOC, AU, YAOI.
1. You belong to me

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, juts a fan writing for fans.

XXXXX

Sasuke knew Naruto was his since the first moment theirs eyes met, they had been sixteen at that time, Naruto was a late transfer at their school and he had come to school with the energy of a tornado. They had started rather rough but soon enough they were inseparable, even though they were complete opposites, so everyone at school found it natural when they came out as a couple. Soon after graduation from school Sasuke was accepted at the best business school in the country while Naruto, always so different, had been accepted in a prestigious culinary school, and even though they studied hours apart from each other their relationship did not break apart.

Uchiha Sasuke announced his engagement to the blonde when they both had finished their studies, being the celebrity he was (due to his overly successful father) the world had gone crazy, he was bombarded with questions he did not wish to answer but the blonde was more than happy to share fake details of their relationship and their engagement; Sasuke had even found it hilarious when he read in a newspaper that he had proposed to the blonde in a tank filled with ferocious sharks. That was far from the truth, obviously, he had proposed in a romantic dinner on their eighth anniversary.

Perks of being the son of the owner of a billionaire was that Sasuke had his future secured on the company, but it wasn't something to take for granted, Sasuke had to work hard for days and night. With his first big wage he had bought a dingy restaurant for his dear blond and in just a few years Naruto had made it one of the most famous restaurants in the whole city.

Beautiful house, nice paying job and the most handsome, and sometimes idiot, husband; Sasuke thought he had it all, but something was missing, and he found what it was when he found Naruto sitting beside their best friend Sakura at the hospital.

"Look at her Sasuke, she's so beautiful" – He had exclaimed, Sasuke turned his dark eyes to the small baby in his arms, the way Naruto's eyes shone made them look like a pair of jewels.

"She's ok" – he answered nonchalantly, truth is the baby was cute but he wasn't going to start being all mushy, that was Naruto's thing. They had stayed in the hospital for a while, Naruto busy with the baby and Sasuke just concentrating on his husband, just looking at his smile, the twinkle in his eyes and the loving way he held that baby; Sakura talked a mile per second about her husband and her experience of motherhood (which wasn't that much, so Sasuke had no idea how she could talk so much), until it was time to leave.

That night he had laid down with Naruto and had snaked his arms around his husband's waist while kissing the back of his neck tenderly.

"I think we should adopt a baby" – he had whispered so low that Naruto thought he had been dreaming.

"Are you serious?" – Naruto asked in amazement, he turned around so fast that the bed bounced with the movement.

"I never joke Uzumaki Naruto"

"True enough"

"I think we are ready; looking at you with Sakura's baby made me realize that I want our family to grow bigger, we have been married for quite a while now and besides you would make an excellent dad" – Naruto blushed at the compliment.

"I love you" – Was his whispered reply, Sasuke kissed him before pulling the covers over their head to continue their conversation, cocooned by the warmth of the blond's body and the blankets.

It had taken them months to decide where to start and what needed to be done, they had approached an adoption agency, Naruto had dressed his best and had hung to Sasuke's arm for the entire visit but to their dismay the agency had turned down their process because of their "not so ordinary" relationship. He had asked Naruto to step outside and once his husband was out of sight he had promised the woman hell, nobody messed with an Uchiha especially when his husband was concerned. Sasuke returned to the car to find Naruto wiping a few tears, he had not seen Sasuke yet but when their eyes met Naruto had given him one of his beautiful smiles. "I hope you weren't that hard on her" – He had said, Sasuke shook his head.

"Just hope she's not surprised when she finds out she lost her job tomorrow and that she'll never find a job in her life"

"Sasuke, don't be mean. We'll find a way, we always do" – Naruto took his hand between his and kissed him slow and tenderly, he pressed his forehead to the blonde and stared at his blue eyes for a few seconds before dipping in for another kiss, and just like that his anger died out.

Next morning Sasuke was given the newspaper by one of his chauffeur, he was greeted by a huge picture of him and Naruto kissing inside of their car, the headline read _"Konoha's sweethearts won't be having a baby this year",_ he crushed the paper in his hands and in his anger he threw the cup of coffee against the wall. Naruto came running, surprised by the noise, he picked up the newspaper and silently read the headline. Naruto's eyes watered instantly, all the optimism he had gathered had broken down like the offended cup. "We'll find a way, remember?" – Sasuke murmured, Naruto threw himself into his arms and cried. Sasuke would not give up on their dreams, he was going to do anything to make Naruto happy, he knew it from the start, the fact that his happiness was seeing Naruto smile and laugh just for him.

After a few other failed attempts they had chosen to work with a surrogate mother, Sasuke had looked for someone who would not ask many questions and would keep their case quietly, he did not want any press finding out a random woman would be having his kid, just imagining the stress it could cause to his family made him shiver. His lawyer, Kakashi, had found the perfect woman, a girl named Hinata had offered to be the surrogate mother of their child; Naruto had loved her at first sight, even though he had only seen pictures, and had insisted on being the one to donate "his magnificent genes" as he had put it.

When the Kakashi notified them that Hinata was pregnant the couple had almost jumped through the roof of their house, Sasuke was beyond ecstatic, so much that he had invited his whole family to celebrate with an intimate dinner at Naruto's restaurant. Mikoto, his mother, had cried her eyes out when she saw the ultrasound, on the other had his father had just patted him on the back, "I'm proud of you son" – he said to Sasuke felt his chest swell with happiness, that was more than enough for him. It had been hard on Fugaku finding out his younger son was gay, he had come from a very traditional Japanese family and when Sasuke had come out he had been so angry he had thrown his son out of the house, it had taken time for him to accept the truth and after a few years he had gone looking for Sasuke, finding him in the apartment of a very charming blonde boy, and even though he was skeptical about the relationship, young Naruto had crept into his heart, he had not met anyone as pure hearted as Naruto and so, he was happy that his son had someone at his side that loved him no matter what and supported him in his journey. The Uchiha household greeted Naruto as a member of the family from that day on.

Even as the weeks had been nothing but happiness and good news; unfortunately for Sasuke his job took him away from his blond quite frequently, sometimes in the most inconvenient times, but Naruto understood that and did not complain about it, never. Sasuke had to leave for over a month to the country of Suna, one of his best business partners was asking for him to come and have a meeting for a possible expansion, which was the news of the year for his company.

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too idiot, don't worry it's just a few weeks and I'll be back home"

"I love you Sasuke" – Naruto cuddled him not wanting to let go of the warm body by his side. "Since the moment I met you and punched in the face for being an asshole to me on my first day of school" – Naruto laughed and buried his face in his husband's chest.

"At least I got your attention, besides, I punched you too and if I remember correctly I was unscathed and you got your lip busted" – Naruto closed the distance between their faces and bit Sasuke's bottom lip.

"And here we are thirteen years later, happily married and with a baby on the way"

"Thirteen years" – Sasuke repeated, he kissed Naruto one las time before getting up and extending his hand to his naked husband. "Let's get ourselves ready; I still have a few things to do before my plane leaves."

Sasuke stood by the departing gate, on this year it would be the seventh time he left his blonde husband alone, the woman on the intercom called one more time and Sasuke let go of his hand. Naruto gave him a sad smile but Sasuke knew that between the restaurant and decorating the baby's room he would have his hands full, he just hoped he didn't paint the room bright orange, he hated his husband´s fixation with that hideous color. "See you in a few weeks, I love you" – Sasuke kiss him, Naruto threw his arms around him and kissed his way to his ear.

"See you, and by the way, Kakashi called and we are having a boy" – He whispered in his ear. Sasuke's arm tightened around him.

"You little bastard, now I don't want to leave" – Sasuke growled

"The excitement will get you through this boring trip" – Naruto hugged him tight and with one last kiss they parted ways. Sasuke boarded the plane with his chest swelling with love and excitement, "I am having a baby boy" – he thought, a content smile settling on his face, he wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs but that, of course, wasn't very Uchiha. He called Naruto every single night, asking him about his day, about his family and just talking about random things, even though Sasuke was your very typical cold and broody Uchiha he was a ball of fluff when it came to Naruto.

And like that hours bled into days and then into weeks, Sasuke was so excited to be back he wanted to a detour from his office to find his husband in the restaurant, and he was glad he didn't because when he opened the door to his office Naruto was sitting there on top of his desk. "Don't let anyone in or you'll be fired" – He growled at his secretary, the woman blushed and nodded, Sasuke dragged his sweet idiot to his couch and had his way with him for a couple of hours. "I'll see you tonight, I'll leave everything to Chouji so I can get home early, don't be late" Naruto gave him a chaste kiss before he left.

Sasuke was home as soon as possible, just as h had promised, Naruto took his hand and led him to the empty room right across from theirs, he knew Naruto wanted to show him the baby's room and it had taken all his willpower not to take his husband right there on the hallway, damn blonde and his sexy behind. "I hope you did not paint everything orange or I swear I will kick you out of the room until you fix it" – Naruto laughed merrily.

"I didn't idiot, Sakura and Ino came to help, you'll love it"- Naruto opened the door and Sasuke turned on the light, the room was painted navy blue, red and white, the color of the Uchiha family. "I had this made soon after you left" – Naruto handed him a quilt with the Uchiha crest embroidered on it.

"Naruto…" – Sasuke was rendered speechless. "you did a good job, thank you for working hard" – Sasuke did not miss the blush on his husband's cheeks and the smile. "Now just three more months and we get to meet him" – Naruto let out a sight and hugged Sasuke with all his might, he kissed his neck, cheeks and lips tenderly.

"I dreamed of this, of having a family with you"

"Me too, now stop being so corny and let's go to our room, I still have some pending business with you…" – Naruto let out a strenuous laugh and followed his horny husband.

It was a very cold winter night when Sasuke was woken up by the sound of his cellphone, he looked to see if the sound had not disturbed his sleeping husband and with a hushed voice he answered.

"Hinata has gone into labor, maybe you want to get here as soon as possible" – Sasuke stared into the wall for a few seconds processing the information before he felt Naruto stir beside him.

"What's up?"

"Hinata's having the baby" – Sasuke Whispered, Naruto jumped so high from the bed he resembled a scared cat, he screamed and threw himself over Sasuke covering him with kisses. "We should leave" – Sasuke had not even finished talking when Naruto was out of the room and into the walk in closet.

The ride to the hospital was nerve wrecking, Sasuke's hands were trembling and not because of the cold, Naruto was on the edge of the seat just talking about anything that came into his mind, they were both to the point of collapsing out of happiness. They found Kakashi sitting in the waiting room and Naruto rushed to him.

"Is everything ok?" – Naruto asked

"As far as I know, Hinata will pop out the baby anytime soon" – Kakashi continued reading his porn novel while ignoring the giddy blond boy.

"See that she gets everything covered, get her home in one of our limousines and hire a nurse to care for her for a week or more if necessary, any trouble be it financial or health wise you report to me and we help her in any way we can" – Sasuke said in a commanding voice

"Roger that boss, now if you could calm down your husband so he can let me read that would be perfect" – Sasuke laughed and took the hand of his bouncing husband. "Naruto, behave yourself" – He scolded, Naruto pouted and stopped fidgeting.

It was four am in the morning when one of the nurses came down the hallway, she stopped right in front of them and with a gentle smile on her face she said. "Congratulation, you have a beautiful baby boy" – Naruto turned his smiling face to Sasuke. "You can go to the nursery to see him" – She led them to a huge window and went inside to show them a little bundle wrapped in a baby blue blanket, the baby yawned. "Happy birthday Boruto" – Naruto whispered, his forehead pressed against the window, his cheeks marked with salty tears.

"Go inside, hold him" – Naruto pleaded, Sasuke had never been so scared in his entire life, the nurse led him inside and with great care she placed the baby on his arms, Boruto squirmed and opened his puffy eyes, his impossibly blue eyes. If Sasuke could sum up all the happies moments in his life, none would compare to this, holding his and Naruto's baby for the first time was beyond anything he could ever dream. "I love you" – He whispered, lifting his eyes to see the adoring ones of his husband. Sasuke knew his life was complete now and he knew like thirteen years ago that Naruto belonged to him.

XXXXXX

Also, sorry for any mistake, english is not my native language but for some reason i find the thinking process easier in english, its been a long time since a wrote a fic.


	2. The Enemy

Disclaimer: Naruto characters dont belong to me. This is a fic created by a fan, for the fans

xoxoxoxo

Fugaku crossed the hallway with swiftness, he did not want the press finding out he was in this middle class apartment building, he signaled his bodyguard telling him to stay out of the way and knocked on the door marked with a thirty one, he heard hurried footsteps and the door opened wide.

"You forgot the keys again?" – a loud voice came from behind the door, the blond boy standing there looked up and his tan skin paled considerably at the sight of the older male.

"Sir?" – he whispered, he had never met Sasuke's father but he didn't have to be a genius to know it was him, he was all over the news and of course, Sasuke looked just like him.

"You're the boy my son is screwing around?" – Fugaku asked with disdain, Naruto felt his world fall apart.

"My name is Naruto, I am Sasuke's boyfriend" – he saw Naruto turn his sad eyes to the floor but in a matter of seconds his expression changed to one of defiance. Fugaku crossed the entrance while shoving the blond boy to the side; he looked around with disgust and once again focused his eyes to the boy dressed up in a white double breasted jacket.

"What do you want boy? Is he giving you any money?" – Fugaku was very direct with the questions, Naruto thought. The older man pulled out his wallet to take out money but Naruto stopped him.

"He is not giving me any money, I have a part time job down the block and I might struggle sometimes but I don't want his money, I am not with Sasuke because of his fame and money"

"You might be after something, boy, to have this disgusting homosexual relation with my son, what do your parents say about this thing"

"My parents are dead sir, I never met them. I was raised in Konoha's public orphanage since I was a newborn baby and my tutor is always traveling around" – Fugaku felt his resolve crumble a bit but he couldn't back down now.

"You might know that even though I kicked this ungrateful son of mine out of the house I still pay for his school tuition, but I will stop Naruto if you don't leave him, I will cut all help to the boy, I will leave this check here in the table, it's enough for you to relocate in another city, Sasuke deserves much more than you, to marry and have kids and continue the Uchiha line, you on the other hand have nothing to offer, I expect you to leave by the end of the week, I'll at least give you that much time" – Fugaku placed the check on the table and turned to leave but the voice of the blond boy stopped him in his track.

"I won't leave him; we will find a way to make things work, we always do. I love Sasuke with all my heart, I have loved him since we were in high school and I will never stop. Sasuke is a good man, he is gentle and caring, he even took a part time job to help with house expenses; and even though he has been away from you for over a year now he always checks the news and the papers to see if you are ok, he gets happy with your triumphs and frets when he sees a critique, he loves you and it hurts him to be away from his family." - Fugaku didn't turn around, he left the apartment without a single glance.

xoxoxoxo

Fugaku returned by the end of the week but he did not go to the apartment as he had planned earlier that day, he waited patiently a few blocks away until he saw the blond boy adjusting his uniform, a few seconds later his own son came into sight, he had taken the blond's hand tenderly and had brushed away a few strands of blond hair; the two boys shared a kiss and each departed to their studies.

Fugaku could feel his blood boil, he knew Naruto had promised he would never leave, but deep in his heart he had wished the stupid boy was tempted to take the money. The old Uchiha had his chauffer follow the blond boy close by, until the bus stopped in front of culinary school; he saw the boy greet a few friends, he left the school and made his way to a new place. Fugaku Uchiha was taken to the restaurant where Naruto worked. It had not been hard to know where the boy worked; he had paid a detective to stalk the boy for a few days. He was received by the loud voice of the owner when he entered, and immediately he felt annoyed, it had been such a long time since he had come to a ramen shop so below his standards.

"Take a seat sir, welcome to Ichiraku ramen" – the old man gestured an empty seat and Fugaku sat down. "Anything special for you, sir?"

"No, I was told a boy called Naruto Uzumaki is working here"

"The boy in trouble again?" – Fugaku raised a questioning eyebrow "Had a fight yesterday with a thug, bastard was molesting a young girl" – The old man clucked his tongue and placed a glass of water before Fugaku.

"What's the boy like? Aside from being a wild, violent animal"

"Violent? I don't think so, but wild, oh heavens save us. Naruto was such a prankster when he was younger, I have known him since he was a kid, got out of the orphanage thanks to an old and lonely writer that lives a few blocks from here and he pretty much begged me to let him work here, my wife and I gave him a sort of second home"

"Is he coming today?"

"I don't know, probably not, he is always busy with his school work, I don't see him much now that he lives with you son" – Fugaku placed the glass over the table with a loud clatter and looked at the old man with a frown.

"I knew it was you since I saw your face sir, I might not know your name but you sure look like Sasuke" Fugaku remained silent for a moment. "I know what you are trying to do and believe me you are in for a fight, they love each other and they are willing to go through hell and back to be together. Naruto's a great kid you will love him, a bit of an idiot sometimes but he's a nice kid"

"That's idiotic"

"Give him a chance"

Fugaku had gone to the restaurant every once in a while, he always sat down at the very back, hidden by some decorations and a cheap plastic plant, and there he watched for long hours how the blond boy laughed with the customers and played with their kids, he helped the elderly with their food and more than once snuck around to feed someone in need. The restaurant owner had made sure the old man remained hidden; he was determined to help the blonde boy because he believed the two lovers deserved to be together.

Fugaku was angry, he was so angry he had not found a monster he intended to see, but instead he had found a gentle and hardworking man. The older Uchiha could not take the sight anymore, he left the restaurant without being noticed and walked back to his car. He never returned to the restaurant, at least not for a few years.

xoxoxoxoxo

"How do I look?" - Sasuke asked his boyfriend, Naruto stood up from the couch and walked towards him, his hands deftly fixing his boyfriend's tie.

"Impeccable" – Naruto kissed him softly, he was about to kiss him again when the doorbell interrupted.

"Go answer, I need to give the last details to my presentation before heading back to college" – Naruto sighed and playfully spanked his overly serious boyfriend.

Fugaku was standing behind the door, he did not smile but he bowed down as a greeting; that simple gesture made Naruto's heart beat a thousand times faster.

"Who is it?" – Sasuke asked from their room

"You might want to come outside" – Naruto called, Sasuke came out of the room a few seconds later, and froze in his spot.

"Father?" – Sasuke hurriedly made his way to the blond and stood in from of him, shielding him from the older man.

"I… I am not an eloquent man when it comes to these situations. I can't say my heart and my mind have changed, but I am willing to try. I want you both to come to a dinner party at the Uchiha mansion, I'll leave the invitation here" – Fugaku placed the envelope on the dining table and left without another word.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks and burst out laughing out of joy or nervousness, they did not know, the only thing they knew was that Fugaku had accepted them, if only a little.

"Baby steps" – Sasuke whispered against his boyfriend's lips before diving in for a kiss.


	3. First Night

DISCLAIMER: naruto is not mine, just a fic written by a fan (that's still waiting for Kishimoto to admit Sasuke and Naruto love each other haha!)

Naruto gave a shaky step inside their home, he had been scared when they gave him the little bundle at the hospital but now that they were home alone with the baby he was terrified; he had been reading books for months but now his mind was blank. Mikoto had offered to sleep at their place for a few days and he had been beyond grateful.

"Go get you dad Sasuke" – Naruto said with hidden laughter, Fugaku was outside of their home standing in the doorway with a huge box adorned with a blue bow.

"Dad, we told you not to buy anything else, you already bought everything a baby needs, I think you even bought him a car!"

"Don't be ridiculous son, baby's don't need a car" – He huffed and set the box on the ground, he immediately reached for the baby and Naruto gladly gave him away. He had though Fugaku would be his stoic self with little Boruto but that was far from the truth. "Look at those beautiful eyes" – He whispered, Naruto smiled gently at the image. Naruto did not have any family to share this special moment but seeing the Uchiha family fuss over the baby was more than enough, Sasuke came to his side to wrap him in a hug.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man on the universe, for being my husband" – Naruto turned in his arms and kissed him ever so gently. "I love you"

"I love you too"

-.-.-

Mikoto looked at the couple from the doorway; she had almost laughed but remained passive when Naruto juggled with the wipes and diaper.

"Am I doing this right? It was kind of easier practicing with the damn doll, it did not move"

"You're doing it right, go on" – Naruto succeeded after the second try and with delicate hands he lifted the baby up to the moses basket. "Wrap him real tight" Naruto wrapped little Boruto and kissed him on the forehead, the newborn sighed sleepily and yawned. "Now, get some sleep daddies, this is going to be one hell of a night" – Mikoto laughed and left them alone. Sasuke dropped his jacket on the bed and changed his clothe before lying down on top of the covers; Naruto followed his lead and snuggled close to his husband.

"It's surreal, isn't it?" - Naruto traced a line in his husband's shirt and reached underneath to caress his chest.

"I know, and this is just the beginning"- they shared a few kisses before falling asleep.

Thanks for reading!


	4. I Think I Wanna Marry You

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine! just a fan writing some fics.

XXXX

Sasuke paced around the store watching each and every one of the articles, the clerk rubbed his hands nervously while trying to please the young heir of the Uchiha Corporation.

"I'm taking this" – He said, he turned to the cashier and gave her a credit card,

"What an excellent choice sir"

"Obviously" – He answered, the cashier was taken aback and said nothing more to the Uchiha. Now that the first part was over he pulled out his phone to give some indications to his secretary, the girl on the other side of the phone wrote down every instruction and repeated it to her boss just in case she was missing something, the last thing she wanted was to see Sasuke angry, God forbid, the only person in this work who could calm the angry Uchiha was the gentle blond boyfriend; but now he was away on a trip to discover new spices and flavors for his restaurant so there was no saving her if she made a mistake.

Uchiha Sasuke left the mall and was suddenly attacked by a swarm of reporters and Paparazzi, he was tired of dealing with this stupid people and their nonsense about him being the "hottest and richest" 25 years male on the planet; he was sure he was the richest, but not the hottest, stupid reporters failed to notice his sexy blond, he was far more handsome.

"Remember Naruto arrives three o'clock, I want you there to pick him up on time, one second late and you can count yourself as unemployed" – his chauffeur gulped and nodded.

"Yes sir"

XXX

Naruto stepped out of the plane and gave a sigh of relief, he had been away from home for the past three weeks and he missed Sasuke like crazy, he missed his kisses and his caress and the way he moved when… ok, he had to stop or he would be in trouble. He spotted Sasuke's personal chauffeur waiting for him at the end of the long hallway and he ran to him to give him a hug. "Sasuke threatened to fire you again?" – he asked with a laugh, the chauffeur nodded; his boyfriend could be so cruel sometimes but Naruto knew he would not fire the old men, he had been at Sasuke's side as long as he remembered.

"Man, I missed him so much"

"Young master wanted me to take you to the house, he told me you should take a nap and then I'll take you somewhere else later"

"Sneaky bastard, alright then, let's go home"

Naruto crossed the door to his room and found a white box sitting on top of the bed; he curiously peaked inside to find a black suit and a card that read: _we have a dinner with my family, please wear this tonight._ Even though Sasuke's family had accepted him they did not approve of the blonde's loud fashion sense, of course he wore suits when he needed to but damn, wearing suits at a family dinner, it was just for the Uchiha. He took a long bath and a nap until one of the house maids knocked on the door telling him it was time to get ready; he changed into the black suit and hopped into the car.

XXX

Sasuke was at his favorited restaurant, second favorite if he counted Naruto's, and waited patiently for long minutes, until finally his patience was rewarded; the blond came inside with an intense blush covering his cheeks, he looked so elegant with his suit and yet so childish.

"Welcome home" – Sasuke walked to him and peppered him with loving kisses, Naruto sighed and melted into the embrace.

"I'm glad to be back, I missed you so much" – The blond captured his boyfriend's lips once again and gave a little bite. "I thought we were having dinner with your family"

"I lied" – Sasuke pulled out a chair for his blonde and make a hand gesture for the waiter to start bringing the food to their table. "Besides, it's our anniversary; I want you all to myself" -

"Sounds to me like you have lot of things planned for later" – The blond winked and laughed when Sasuke's cheeks turned pink. They ate dinner slowly while talking about Naruto's trip and about Sasuke's recent meetings and achievements. The hours melted away Naruto noted, his days away from home had been so long and tiring that now being with his beloved the hours just seemed to disappear, he wanted the time to stop, he would have to work tomorrow and he wanted to stay like this, with his Sasuke.

The young Uchiha cleared his throat catching the attention of the blond boy. "We have been together for eight years now, and it feels like there was no Sasuke before I met you, I wasn't alive. We have struggled and we have dealt with so many hardships but in the end we always came out with our heads up high and with a greater love. I can't see myself without you; you give me a reason to smile, even though you know I am such a broody person, you are the first person I think about when I wake up and the last person that fills my mind when we go to sleep. I love you with all my heart, and I want you, no, I need you by my side" – Sasuke fumbled with the little box in between his fingers, he shakily opened the box and Naruto saw a very simple white band. "Will you marry me?" – Sasuke asked, the Uchiha was about to kneel down when Naruto took him by the shoulders, the Uchiha stood up straight and was suddenly lost in the tearful eyes of his partner.

"Nothing would make me happier, of course I will marry you bastard" – Naruto cupped his cheeks and kissed him ever so gently. "I love you".

XXX

Sasuke grunted and shot a death glare to the reporter standing to his right, Fugaku had been concentrating their attention to him but the girl was persistent, she batted her eyelashes at the brunette and for the fourth time she asked: "is it true that you are engaged to Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke was about to possibly destroy her morale when his father frowned. "I am, we have been engaged for a few months now as a matter of fact" – He answered, and just as he had feared the attention was drawn to him and the avalanche of reporters just kept coming. He had refused to give any detail and to talk about the subject; this was something so precious and private that he found the idea of sharing it to the tabloids nauseating.

Exactly three weeks after the news had come out, his lawyer, Kakashi had come to the office carrying a very heavy fashion magazine in his arms, in the cover was a picture of his beautiful fiancé, his blue eyes shining so brightly and his figure nicely dressed in a nautical theme. "You should check the inside" – Kakashi said with a laugh, the brunet opened the magazine and flipped the pages until he found what Kakashi wanted him to see.

"Sasuke is such a special guy, let me tell you, he took me on a boat and we sailed for hours on end until we finally reached our destination. You cannot imagine my surprise when we stopped at a shark tank, the experts helped us dress up and once we were deep into the ocean and feeding the sharks Sasuke pulled out this huge wedding ring covered in diamonds and he proposed" – The Uchiha's eye twitched.

"I did not know you were into this kind of things Sasuke" – the young Uchiha laughed.

"He is in so much trouble" – he said between laughs. Naruto always managed to surprise him that's for sure.

XXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. Ready for Number Two

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, just a fan writing for other sasunaru lovers.

 **XOXOXO**

"Tachi" – Boruto squealed and ran across the living room, he threw himself into the arms of his uncle and showered him with kisses. The five years old boy squealed again when he spotted his aunt.

"Easy boy, be gentle" – his uncle warned, Boruto nodded and hugged the huge belly.

"Hi baby" – He whispered. "Hi aunty Konan" – Konan leaned down a little bit to play with the blonde locks before giving the boy a loving kiss.

"Where's everybody?" – She asked, Boruto pointed towards the living room.

"Daddy and grandpa watching tv" – he explained. "Papa and grandma are cooking" – Boruto grabbed her hand and took her to the kitchen, he immediately attached himself to Naruto's leg and hid his face.

"What are you doing?" – Naruto asked

"Up papa" – Naruto cleaned his hands in his apron and picked up the boy, he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to find Sasuke, his dad and now Itachi engrossed in building something.

"What are you doing silly daddy?" – Boruto squirmed and Naruto placed him on the floor.

"Konan is staying here with my parents when she has the baby so were are fixing Boruto's old crib for her"

"Oh, that's fantastic, sure brings back some memories" – the little boy ran towards Konan again to gently pat her stomach and then ran to his dad, he turned to face his father with bright big eyes and put his hands over his father's stomach.

"I came from papa's tummy too?" – Boruto asked, Naruto chuckled and kneeled down to his son's level.

"Boruto came from papa's heart, you were a very special baby" – he explained, his son squealed appearing to be content with the explanation and hurried off to play with his toys, Naruto sighed and lifted his gaze to find Sasuke staring, he gave a reassuring smile letting him know he was ok.

Sasuke had been worried all the ride back to his house, he had stolen glances to his blond husband who was sleeping in the back seat with his son cradled in his arms, Naruto had spoken less and less since Boruto had asked that question in his parent's house. Once home he had shaken Naruto ever so slightly, the blond rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness and let his husband reach for the son.

"I'll get him ready to bed, you can go ahead to our room" – Sasuke gave his husband a peck and left him alone. When he returned he found his loving blond sitting at the edge of the bed, he was leaning over and had his hands buried in his hair.

"I don't know what to say when he asks those kinds of questions" – he murmured before the brunette could ask him anything, Sasuke came to his side and rubbed his arms in a comforting manner.

"You did great, he will know the truth in due time, don't worry" - Sasuke pulled his husband and made him stand so he could wrap him in a tight hug. Naruto shook his head; Sasuke took a step back and unbuttoned his pants and let them pool at his feet. "You're not trying to distract me with sex, right?" – Sasuke laughed.

"Is it working?" – Naruto chuckled, his fingers already trailing down the pale chest to rest at his husband's hips.

"Maybe" – the blond closed the distance again and kissed him.

Naruto held his new nephew close in his arms, Konan was sleeping soundly in her room and he had been in charge of taking care of the baby boy; he nuzzled the baby and kissed his chubby cheeks over and over. He remembered how he had felt when holding Sakura's baby for the first time, how he had felt ready to be a dad and then how scared he was when holding his own son.

"I always thought that look suits you the best" – Sasuke said, Naruto turned to look at him and almost cried when he met the adoring sable eyes; Boruto peeked nervously from behind his father's legs and approached Naruto with cautious steps.

"Can I hold him papa?" – he asked with big puppy eyes, Naruto laughed and sat down on the couch.

"Come here the, be careful with his head" – he helped Boruto hold the baby while the toddler looked up to his two dads with a proud grin.

"Papa can we have a baby too? I want a brother" – he pleaded, Sasuke sat down by his side and ruffled his hair.

"Are you sure you are ready to be a big brother? That is a very big responsibility"

"I'm sure, I want a baby; can we take this baby?" – he begged as if he was just asking for a new toy, both parents laughed but the thought of a baby did not leave their hearts.

It had taken them months and a lot of begging from Boruto to make up their minds, Naruto could not even remember the last time he had been so nervous and excited at the same time. Kakashi had searched far and wide for another surrogate mother; and Naruto was just anxious to have a little Sasuke running around their home. It was much less of a hassle this time around, Kakashi had found the perfect woman within a couple of weeks and just like Hinata all those years ago the mother had been promised a plentiful life. They kept the secret from their family until they received the call telling them the girl had taken a test and she was now pregnant with their baby. Naruto wanted to shout it to the world but he had promised Sasuke not to tell and not to get his hopes up, the first three months were always the uncertain.

Once the first trimester had gone by Sasuke had announces to his parents and brother that they were expecting their second baby, little Boruto had jumped in joy running to hug Naruto and pat his stomach, his husband had explained once again that their baby was coming home a different way; he had not missed the sadness in the blonde's eyes even when he masked it with a smile.

XOXOXO

"Kakashi sent us a package, it arrived at the office but he gave me instructions to open it with you" – Sasuke called from the doorway a few days later, Boruto came rushing from the kitchen and threw himself to his dad's open arms, Sasuke picked up the boy and let him kiss his cheek.

"Welcome home daddy" – Boruto hugged his dad's neck while he walked to the kitchen, Naruto was pulling a tray of cookies from the oven, his whiskered cheeks covered with spots of flour.

"I thought Kakashi was still vacationing with his wife" – Naruto said with his back turned to the two boys

"Rin was feeling a little bit sick so they came back earlier than expected"

"Too bad" – Naruto cleaned his hands in his apron and kissed his husband.

"You're such a messy chef when you're home" – Sasuke teased, he let his son down and with his free hand he gently cleaned one of the white spots. "Let's open the box, c'mon" – he led his family to the living room and sat down by his husband, "I really hope he did not send another one of his horrible dirty books again" – Naruto complained. Sasuke opened the box slowly and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Hope you enjoy the gift, our best wishes" – Sasuke read the card and pulled out an object wrapped in colorful paper, he ripped it apart to find a par of pink booties, Naruto gasped by his side covering his face as tears rolled down his cheeks, it had taken Sasuke a few seconds to process the idea but once he had realized the meaning of the gift he was hugging Naruto so tight he felt he would break him.

"Boruto, you're having a baby sister" – Naruto told him, the boy screamed jumping up and down.

XoXoXoXoX

Sarada was the name Sasuke had chosen for the baby cradled in his arms, for the past hour he had eyes for none but his little girl, she was a day old and she already had him wrapped in her little finger. "I love you" – he whispered, Sarada opened her black eyes to stare and her father, he little mouth making an "o" shape.

"Let's take her home" – Naruto said, Sasuke did not want to place her in the car seat, he wanted to hold her forever but they had to hurry back home, Boruto and the others were waiting for them back at the mansion. There were a lot of photographers lined up waiting to take the picture of the second child of the perfect Sasuke Uchiha, he flipped them off and got inside the car as fast as possible.

"We're back" – Naruto announced once at the house, surprisingly Fugaku was the first to get there, he had carefully picked Sarada and had kissed her cheeks; Naruto knew he had fallen to her Uchiha charm just as easily as her dad.

"Is she my baby?" – Boruto asked, he stood on his tip toes to watch as his grandparents held her in turns

"Yes, she's your little sister" – Naruto picked him up so he could see the baby better, Boruto caressed her face ever so gently, then he traced her small arm and picked her hand, the interaction made butterflies flutter around in Naruto's stomach.

"Can I kiss her papa?" – He asked nervously.

"Of course, just be gentle" – Boruto leaned over and kissed the little nose, the baby cooed and yawned.

"She's pretty, the best baby I know" – Boruto stated, his family laughed.

Naruto found Sasuke in the nursery very late at night, it was his turn to feed Sarada but Naruto had followed him after a while, he sat down on the flood by the rocking chair and just watched them. Naruto had seen all types of expressions in Sasuke's face and the ones he loved the most were the ones he had just for his kids. The broody ever so serious Sasuke Uchiha had the most adorable look when he was alone with his kids.

"I love you" – Naruto said, he sighed and rested his head in his husband's lap, Sasuke placed the empty bottle in a table and caressed the blonde hair softly with his now free hand.

"We love you two" – Sasuke answered, Naruto smiled and leaned closer to the pair and captures his husband's lips on his own.


	6. The One

**Disclaimer** : fan writing for sasunaru lovers! i do not own Naruto.

 **XOXOXO**

Boruto rushed down the sidewalk and ran inside the Uchiha mansion, he threw his backpack on the floor and skid to a halt when he found his father on the kitchen and blushed furiously; the teen sat down on the kitchen counter and cleared his throat.

"Hey dad" – he called, Sasuke Uchiha turned around to see his son and glared, that boy knew he hated when he sat down on the counter and he still did it.

"What's up?" – He asked, his son played with his hands nervously and bit his lower lip

"Not much" – he replied, Sasuke knew something was wrong, Boruto was the spitting image of his husband from the looks to the way he wiggled uncomfortably when he was nervous.

"Spit it out" – he said, he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"I'm dating a girl from school" – Boruto said so quick it took a few seconds for Sasuke to register it, he quirked a curious eyebrow and chuckled.

"And you're telling me this juicy piece of information for what purpose?" – Boruto groaned and hid his face behind his hands.

"I want to bring her to Christmas dinner but I want you to take papa away from the embarrassing baby pictures and you have to shut him up if he starts telling stories about me"

"What makes you think I won't do that myself, sounds pretty funny actually"

"DAD!" – Sasuke laughed, his son was so much like his father, easy to tease. "How did you know dad was the one?" – He asked shyly, Sasuke combed his hair with his fingers letting his son see a few grey hairs; he approached his oldest child and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"I'm embarrassed, it's quite corny" – Sasuke laughed along with his son.

"I knew your dad was the one since I saw him, I felt the butterflies" – Boruto sniggered but stopped when Sasuke hit him in the head. "You laugh again and I show your girl that picture when you ran naked to the neighbor's house" – Boruto slapped his hands against his lips and shook his head.

"Go on dad"

"As I was saying you dumb child of mine, I knew he was the one the minute I saw him, I was lost in the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Every time I kiss him my heart stops, I can never get enough of his smile, of his laugh and his love. He supports me in every step of the way and knows when to pull my feet back on the ground, he has yelled at me cursed at me and at the end of the day he kissed me good night and my hearts just soars" – Boruto nuzzled his father's chest and smiled.

"I hope I find someone that loves me just as much as you love papa" – he mumbled against his father's chest.

"Don't rush it kid, I found your dad when we were 16 but everyone is different, if you like this girl and she likes you as much, well, we will see how it turns out".

The front door of the house suddenly opened and the jiggle of keys alerted them of the newcomers.

"Bobo" – a girl screamed, she rushed into Boruto and jumped trying to reach him. Boruto got down the counter. "Up bobo" – she begged, Boruto and picked his sister up.

"Himawari stop calling me Bobo" – he whined, the toddler laughed and hugged him.

"You two don't look like siblings" – Naruto laughed

"It's your fault for taking your sweet time, if you waited more she could have been your granddaughter you old man" – Naruto was about to hit him when Sasuke pulled him.

"Welcome home" – he said with a smile, Boruto watched as Naruto melted into his husband's arms, how his smile grew so big it light up the whole room. "I have to go back to the office and I'll pick Sarada from her karate practice" – he kissed Naruto again and then he did the same with his two children. "Don't despair, you'll know when you find her" – he whispered to his son. "Oh by the way Naruto, Boruto wants you too look for his baby pictures, I think he wants to show them to someone" – he said with his back to his family; Boruto blushed as red as a tomato.

"DAD!" – was the last thing Sasuke heard before closing the door.

 **XOXOXOX**


	7. Perfect Timing

Disclaimer: As you know Naruto is not mine, i'm just a fan writing for sasunaru fans.

Warning: contains sex, so if you hate yaoi or if you are too young just kip this drabble.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke felt frustrated to say the least, he had been deprived of his Sweet husband for two long weeks. It had all started when Boruto had gotten a fever, they were so stressed and worried sex was definitely out of their minds; when he recovered after two days he was ready to lure his delicious husband to bed but his secretary Karin had called begging him to go to the company because they were in trouble and so the first week had gone by with him out of the country. At the start of a brand new week Naruto had gotten the flu and had been bed ridden, what are the odds of him getting sick too right?

He was counting the days now, 14 days 8 hours and 10 seconds without his ravishing blonde. Sasuke came from work at eight o' clock, he got rid of his coat and climbed the stairs to find Naruto with Boruto in his arms; he was rocking back and forth with his toddler, humming a song.

"Hey" – Sasuke whispered, his eyes traveled from his sleeping son to his husband's body, damn, he knew he shouldn't be thinking dirty stuff when his husband was just rocking his son to sleep but the movement of his hips was driving him insane.

"He fell off his toy car today and bumped his head" – Naruto's voice pulled him out of his perverted thoughts.

"Did he cry?"

"No, he just laid down on the floor and refused to talk or move, it was so funny, I even left him there for like five minutes and he did not move at all, he just looked at me with his big tearful eyes"

"Silly kid" - Sasuke kissed his son's forehead and took him from Naruto's arms, he whined and snuggled to his father before he was placed in his bed.

"Want me to cook you something?"

"Don't worry, I had something to eat before coming home, let's just go to bed" – Sasuke placed a gentle hand on his husband's back and they walked together to the main room, he closed the door behind their back and watched Naruto pull down the covers of the bed. "I'm going to take quick shower, go to bed if you want" – Sasuke entered their bathroom and sighed, his tense muscles relaxed under the spray of warm water and his head filled with nothing but thoughts of his family, more specifically his husband. When he came outside Naruto was waiting for him in bed, he had covered up from his waist down and he was smiling at him.

"How was work?" – The blonde asked

"Same old, I wanted to see you both but the meeting dragged on and on" – Sasuke lay down and pulled Naruto to him, he spooned his husband just loving the fact that his body fitted perfectly against his.

"I haven't seen that desperate look on your face since we were teens" – Naruto laughed, he took his husband's hand in his and kissed his fingers, he teasingly took one and bit it.

"You have no idea how much I've endured" – Sasuke groaned.

"I do" – Naruto pressed himself against Sasuke and the brunet kissed his neck nipping here and there. Sasuke pulled Naruto's boxers down and took his pulsating member in his hands; he rubbed his thumb over the tip. "Sasuke" – Naruto called in a breathy moan. Sasuke leaned in, kissing his husband softly; he ran his tongue over his lower lip asking for access, Naruto moaned and deepened the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I can't wait" – Naruto laughed when he heard the impatience in his husband's voice, the brunette opened the bedside table and pulled out a bottle.

"It's ok" – Naruto opened his mouth in a silent moan when the cool liquid touched his body, he fisted the bed sheets when Sasuke entered him.

"Are you ok?" – Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded.

"Move bastard" – He whined, he wiggled his hips loving the feel of having his husband sheath inside of him; Sasuke moved ramming his member inside stifling his grunts in the blond hair. "More" – Naruto pleaded, the blond felt the rapid breath of the brunet near his ear, he trembled when he felt his tongue lick his earlobe.

"I'll move you" – Sasuke whispered before taking his husband by the hips, he placed Naruto on all four, the blond let out a whimper moving to accommodate more of his husband inside; Sasuke gave a couple of shallow thrusts before picking up his pace, he pulled out and thrust as deep as he could, Naruto moaned so loud he had to bite his lower lip. "Shh" – Sasuke reminded him with a smirk.

"Bastard" – Naruto groaned while playfully slapping his husband's arm. Sasuke was driving himself into his husband's lithe body feeling him tremble as he reached his orgasm, he felt Naruto tighten around his member and as the pleasure enhanced within him he came, following his husband past the edge.

Sasuke pulled out and slumped exhausted beside his blond, they shared a lazy kiss before closing their eyes for a moment.

"Daddy" – they heard a small cry outside their bedroom; Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a quiet laugh.

"He has nice timing" – Naruto rubbed his face tiredly.

"Go clean up, I'll take care of it" – as Naruto entered the bathroom he pulled on his pajama pants and opened the door to find his son sniffling and rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What's wrong little man?"

"I want to sleep with daddy" – Sasuke picked his son up and waited patiently as Naruto changed the bed sheets, he placed Boruto on the bed and fell in love with his laughter as his two fathers sandwiched him in the middle of the bed. Naruto looked up at his dark eyes and held his hand out.

Fourteen days, nine hours and fifty minutes of waiting had been way too long; he just wished he did not have to wait so long to have Naruto all to himself.

XXXXXX

thanks for reading.


	8. Fight

**Disclaimer** : Naruto characters dont belong to me. This a work from a fan to the sasunaru fans.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto crossed the doors to the principal's office with the force of a tsunami, he found his son seating down on a chair with his face down and blood covering the corner of his lips and his shirt.

"Mr. Uzumaki, please take a seat" the principal said, Naruto sat down and gently touched the hand of his eldest son; Boruto looked up with defiant eyes.

"I called you here because of an incident you son had with another one of the kids"

"He had it coming" – Boruto growled, his eyes never leaving the principal. Naruto sighed.

"Boruto, please" – he shook his head disapprovingly; the teenage shook his head and stood up so quickly his chair was knocked down.

"He started it, he said you guys were disgusting for being gay, he said you would probably do it even with a dog if you had the chance because…" – his voice broke down and his hands curled into a fist, Naruto knew his son was suppressing his tears.

"Pick up the chair and seat down" – Naruto said with a stern voice, he turned his burning blue eyes to his son.

"But dad…" – Boruto stopped on his tracks when he saw the fire in his father's eyes, he did as he was told and once again lowered his face.

"Go on sir, I'm sorry" – The principal cleared his throat and crossed his hands over the desk.

"I can't say this fight was with no reason and that the other boy was in the right, but violence will not take us anywhere. Momoshiki and Boruto will be suspended for a week" -

"I understand" – Naruto shook hands with the principal and with a hand on his son's shoulder indicated him it was time to leave. They did not speak on the way to the car and on the ride to his father's restaurant. Naruto was the first to get out and walk to his office, Boruto knew he had to quietly follow.

"Sit down" – Naruto commanded, the teenage sat down and sighed, he supposed his dad would scold him but he was surprised to see him kneel down before him and tenderly clean his blood. "It's ok" – Naruto hugged him tightly. "I understand how angry and frustrated you might feel, we had our share of hate when we were in school but fighting is not the answer, I'll talk to dad later, ok?" – Boruto nodded and bit his lip to keep his tears at bay.

"I'm sorry" – he whimpered

"I know son, I know" – The older blonde fixed him a gentle smile and turned to grab one of the aprons he had hanging by the door. "We are short on staff today, go help out and we'll go home later"

Xoxoxoxoxo

The drive home was as awkward as the ride from school to his father's job, Boruto fidgeted on his seat and bit his lip, he knew Sasuke would be less understanding, he hated it when Boruto got into fights, he wanted his son to have more self-control but (according to the stories he had heard) he was just like Naruto. This was the first time he had fought for them, the first time he had ever been discriminated for the family he had and his blood had boiled like hot water, he hated it.

Sasuke was already there when they arrived and his angry eyes told him everything; he was in so much trouble. Naruto left his side to walk across the living room, he kissed his husband, placed a hand on his wrist and lean close to his ear. Boruto saw the expression on his father's face change dramatically; he let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Go to your room" – was the only thing he said, he did not sound angry, he did not look angry, the boy could not place his finger on the emotion but he wasn't staying to discover what it was, if his father sent him to his room, he had to obey. "I have a meeting, I'll be back later, I just wanted to wait you guys so you can take care of the girls" – Sasuke said, Boruto closed the door of his room to muffle his voices.

He hadn't heard from his parents since then, he waited patiently for them to call him to the living room, expected some extra punishments but nothing came; he was left to think of what had happened, on how that stupid guy had insulted his family and his sisters.

Boruto had fallen asleep, he didn't even notice when, the sun had set and the clock on his desk marked midnight, he sighed and sat down as his stomach grumbled. The teenage boy opened the door and quietly made his way to the kitchen when he heard a soft sob and the voice of his parents stopped him on his tracks.

"You know something like this would happen sooner or later, and this will not be the last time" – Sasuke said, he heard the rustling of cloth and another sob. "Calm down" – he heard a pleading voice.

"It's just hurts, I want to protect them from the hate, it's not their fault and it's not our fault"

"I know but we can't be there with them all the time love, Boruto is a strong boy. Everything will be fine"

"I know" – Boruto hadn't realized he was crying until a tear fell down his shirt, he slid down the wall and hugged his knees, suddenly he wasn't feeling that hungry, as he sat there listening to his father quietly cry.

Xoxoxoxo

Sasuke was in the dining room the next morning, he was reading something on his tablet and he lifted his face when he heard his oldest son enter the room, the boy had blushed and stammered a good morning and made his way to the fridge as quick as possible.

"What happened the other guy?" – he simply asked, Boruto flinched

"I broke his arm" – he answered sheepishly

"Good boy" – he whispered with the cup of coffee against his lips. "Don't tell Naruto I said that"

"I won't" – Boruto said with a smile on his face.


	9. Rough Start

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto characters. This is a fic created by a fan, for fans.

xoxoxoxox

Uzumaki Naruto, the most mischievous child of the country had come to Konoha High on a bright morning, with cherry blossoms paving his walk to school. His tutor had pulled some strings and managed to enroll him in the most prestigious school of the district because, well, he had gotten expelled from the last two high schools for being such a trouble maker. The blonde troublemaker had been warned, any trouble and the old pervert of his tutor would stop trying to educate him and would send him to military school, so he adorned his face with the most angelic smile he could muster and entered the principal's school.

"Uzumaki san, welcome to Konoha High" – the old man greeted him with a smile and signaled a chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you sir, I am honored to be part of this prestigious school, I have heard so much of the high quality education you have that I just couldn't bare not being part of your student population" – The blond gaged in his mind, but the principal had blushed and puffed his chest out so he thought he had done his job perfectly. The old man coughed and regained his composure when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" – he called, the door opened and a brunette boy bowed down in greeting, he closed the door quietly behind him and stared at the blond teen. "Uchiha Sasuke is the president of the student council; he will show you around and don't hesitate to ask him for help. I hope you have a great start of a year Uzumaki san" – Naruto bowed as he was dismissed.

Uchiha Sasuke was all the things he had read in magazines and the newspaper; handsome, elegant and polite, Naruto thought as he followed the other boy around. The boy had greeted all the teachers and had thrown a smile to the swooning girls, he had been perfection personified. That was, until they reached a rather deserted part of school.

"So? How did an orphan boy like you end up in Konoha High?" – He asked with disdain, Naruto blinked and pursed his lips; he wanted to process what he had heard out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"What do you mean?" – He asked. He was going to play dumb; the old perv had asked him to behave after all.

"I mean, you have no parents so no connections at all, and based on you disgusting use of the uniform I supposed you have no money either. I see how low the standard for this school has fallen" – Sasuke turned around with a sneer.

*Ok, that's it, sorry perv* - Naruto thought, he didn't even have time to register any more thoughts when his fist connected to the brunet's cheek. "You deserved that one, why are you such an ass?" – Naruto warned.

"Orphan, poor and you hit like a girl" – The other teased. Naruto breathed and threw himself at the other guy and soon enough he saw nothing but fists and kicks.

Xoxoxoxo

"Unbelievable Naruto, this is a new record for you. Expelled on your first day of school" – the old man was screeching on the other side of the phone.

"I told you, he started it"

"I don't care who started it Naruto, you can only thank the gods Sarutobi is my best friend, I had to begged him to re think his decision of throwing you out, and to put the cherry on the top you had to go and fight the son of the freaking owner of the whole world"

"He's an asshole"

"I don't think I can get through that thick skull of yours kid. Just don't do it again, ok?" – Naruto grunted, hoping that was enough of an answer to the old man. But Jiraiya knew that would only be the start of the blond's adventures, and so all his predictions had come to life.

Naruto had come to Konoha High with the force of a hurricane; he had marked top scores (much to everyone's surprise) in almost everything except math and physics and had given Sasuke a rival to beat in every sport. No more punches and kicks were given, for the sake of the old man's heart, but they had started to compete in every way possible. Their eyes met every time they crossed each other and every once in a while the blonde was sure to make him trip but also the brunet had slapped his notebooks out of his hands. Everything had settled down in this "normal" rivalry. Soon enough, as days bled into months everyone at school knew the two boys had this weird bond between them, they were so different but at the same time they seemed to find a way to be together for every single thing, being competing to be number one in class, to just stupidly bickering about a song, or a movie or even a book they liked.

Xoxoxoxo

Naruto might have been known as number one prankster in all school, but he was also known by some for his kind and pure heart. The blond had never turned a blind eye to someone in need. He had been walking to his third class when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a scrawny kid being pushed to the locker, three guys were laughing around, throwing the boys backpack to the floor and kicking it away.

"Little queer, defend yourself, be a man" – the tallest of the guys screamed while pushing the boy against the hard metal.

Naruto made his way casually to the group, a huge smile adorning his boyish features. "Seems to be rather unfair, three against one?" – He said.

"None of your business Uzumaki, get lost"

"I don't know, I just wanted to join in, mind if I do?" – One of the boys snorted

"Kick the queer then Uzumaki, all yours" – The boy looked up, he was shaking like a leaf and his bruised face was washed out in tears.

"Oh boy, you are more stupid than I thought" – he cracked his knuckles and punched one the guys in the face. "Run" – he warned the smallest boy, he pushed him away and licked his lips. "Come at me, I was starting to get bored in here"

A circle had formed around the four guys and the blond was proud to say he had knocked out one of the bullies, but he had been overconfident as he found himself slammed into the hard metal of a door, he had hit so hard he had lost focus for just a second and that had been his doom.

"You sure know how to cause trouble Uzumaki" – The blond opened his right eye and snorted. "Can you stand?" – Sasuke offered him his hand.

"I don't need your help" – The blond slapped his hand away and stood up, he staggered and lost his balance but the brunet held him by the waist, all the weight of the blond boy against his side.

Sasuke took the blonde to the infirmary and sat him down in one of the beds. "The nurse is out, I suppose I can take care of an idiot like you" – Naruto snorted once again, as he patiently waited for the boy. "You did well" – Sasuke gently cleaned his face and said nothing when the other boy hissed in pain. "Those guys will be expelled for what they did"

"I'm glad" – Naruto looked into the depths of the black eyes, he saw the small proud smile play in the lips of the Uchiha and suddenly he felt his heart skip a single beat. His rival had never been this gentle and caring before, in his life no one had cared for him like this. "I couldn't leave him get hit… I am gay too you know, I just can't…" – Sasuke laughed out loud.

"I know you are idiot"

"Wait, what?" – Naruto was taken back.

"C'mon Naruto, it's more than obvious really, you are such an idiot" – The blond had blushed so hard he knew his ears and neck were crimson red. Sasuke laughed again, it was the first time he had heard the Uchiha laugh and it was such a beautiful laugh. He had realized just now, after all this months. Sasuke wasn't only his rival, no, he was something else. And so with that thought in mind he closed his eyes and reached, for those pale lips, and when he found the response he was looking for, his heart melted.


	10. Assistant

Disclaimer: Naruto doesnt belong to me, this is a fic from a fan to the sasunaru fans.

xoxoxoxox

There were a lot of moments when Sasuke had felt at the top of the world, moments when he thought I'll never be happier than today; he had that feeling when he proposed, when he married his husband, when his baby boy was born and now that he had a baby girl he had found a new type of happiness.

Sarada was born on March 3, at 7:00pm, she was 7 pounds and she fit perfectly in her arm, she learned to walk earlier than Boruto and at age three she had started to wear glasses.

While his boy was a complete prankster and loved eating like an adult Sarada was quiet and such a lady, she resembled him in the way she looked and the way she behaved.

Xoxo

Sasuke waited for the doorman and was blinded by the flashes from the paparazzi camera, he bend down once again to pull the toddler out of her car seat; he placed the girl on the floor and fixed her puffy navy blue dress. "Daddy, say cheese" – she smiled and waved at the cameras and he father couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go inside sweetheart, grandpa is waiting for us" – Sasuke took her little fingers in his hand and pulled her inside while his little princess waved and smiled at all the cameraman.

"It's papa" – Sarada let go of his hand and ran to crash into his father's leg, if there was someone that spoiled her more than him was definitely the elder Uchiha.

"I have a present for you princess, you'll love it" – He told her, he took her little hand in his own and gave her a peck, Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, following the pair from behind and feeling totally forgotten. Both men came inside the meeting room and Sasuke could feel the laughter bubbling inside his chest, his father had gone mad, he was sure.

There was a little desk placed against a far wall with a notebook and crayons on top, the desk had a plaque that read VP UCHIHA SARADA.

"Father, you spoil her way too much" – the young Uchiha complained.

Fugaku was convinced the future of the company was at the hands of his four years old granddaughter, since she had burst into a meeting, she had carried her unicorn backpack and begged her father to be picked up. Sasuke was so embarrassed but had to play it cool in front of the elders; his daughter pulled him closer and whispered to his ear. "I take notes for you papa" and for the whole meeting she had drawn doodles on her notebook. Sasuke had that notebook on his desk and he treasured it.

"I am papa's helper" – She proudly declared as she sat down on her own chair.

"That's right princess" – Fugaku ruffled her hair and sat down ready for their meeting.

xoxoxox

Super short Sarada drabble.


	11. Happy Anniversary

Disclaimer: Naruto characters dont belong to me, this is a fic created for fans by a fan.

xoxoxoxo

Naruto had run around the living room for the fifth time already, probably more but Sasuke had stopped counting; he had been lulling his youngest daughter to sleep as he waited for his brother to arrive.

"Dad, you have to relax, everything will be fine, and Itachi will take care of everyone while you guys are gone"

"I know Boruto; it's just that I have never left you guys alone since a long time ago"

"That's more of a reason for you guys to get away, enjoy" – Sarada rolled her eyes at her fretting father and jumped on the couch. Himawari whimpered on her father's arm making Naruto fuss even more.

"You guys have the number of the hotel, right? Sasuke did you give them the contact numbers?" – His husband ignored him and exchanged annoyed eyes with his eldest son. There was a honk outside and Sarada jumped from her place.

"Finally" – She laughed and threw herself to her dad's arms. "Papa, we will be perfectly fine, just enjoying your time with dad" – She kissed Naruto on the cheek and ran outside. Boruto kissed him too and took the sleeping Himawari from Sasuke's arms.

"Have fun guys"

"Oh we will" – Sasuke eyed his husband and Boruto gagged

"Too much information dad thanks" – he laughed and approached Naruto one last time so he could kiss the three year old goodbye. And so they were left alone.

"We have a plane to catch, let's go idiot"

xoxoxoxoxo

The car had taken them to a road paved with flowers; the smell of the ocean was pungent in the air. "Sasuke… this is not the hotel" – Naruto pointed out with a glare when the road gave way to a villa.

"This, my dearest idiot husband is our new house" – Sasuke waited for the chauffer to open the door and held his hand for his husband. "And before you ask, yes the kids will be able to contact us here if necessary" – Naruto laughed.

"You never cease to amaze me Sasuke"

"I am glad to hear that" – Sasuke dismissed the man and pulled his suitcases to the front door. "There is no one here but us; I was being serious when I said this was a time just for the two of us"

They crossed the wooden door and Naruto took his sweet time to check every inch of the house, it was obvious Sasuke had chosen every single piece of decoration; it breathed the sophistication and elegance of the Uchiha family. Dark wood, navy blues and whites all over the place, and the most beautiful part of the living room was a wall filled with black and white pictures of their family. Naruto traced his fingers over the first picture he had taken with Sasuke as a couple, they were wearing their school uniform and where embraced in a tight hug.

"Sasuke this house is huge" – Naruto was amazed

"Not bigger than the one in the city but it will comfortably accommodate our family during vacations, even when Boruto brings his girl"

"Don't remind me please, my baby having a girlfriend, that's ridiculous" – Sasuke couldn't help but laugh

"Your sixteen years old baby" – Naruto pouted. "Let me take you to the beach, you'll love it" – Both man walked hand in hand to the beach, their bare feet touching the white sand that took them to the clear water of the ocean. The sound of the gentle waves was hypnotizing, Sasuke turned to look at the content expression of his husband's face, his lips were parted in a smile and his eyes shone with the sun.

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat when Naruto jumped into the pool, his blonde hair was pushed back and the droplets of water slid down his chest; he swam to his side and hugged him from behind.

"Planning to have your way with me?" – He asked teasingly, Sasuke snorted and loosened his arms, he trailed his fingers on a scar Naruto had running all the length of his leg and he remembered the despair he had felt when the blonde had gotten it (but that's a story for another day, for now he wanted to focus on the good things alone).

"Can you believe we have been together for 35 years now" – Sasuke sighed and rested his head against the blond's neck and covered it with little kisses. Naruto turned to straddle his legs under water and combed the sable strands out of his husband's face.

"It seems it was only yesterday" – He whispered, he felt his heart clench and his stomach churn in nervousness when Sasuke's fingers trailed down his chest, he blushed like a teen when his strong fingers grabbed his waist.

"Are you nervous idiot?" – Sasuke said with a laugh.

"Shut it bastard" – Naruto hid his blush behind his hands and that made Sasuke laugh harder.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Their week-long vacation away from their responsibilities was nearly coming to an end. Naruto felt like a teenage boy once again, making love to his husband whenever and wherever they wanted, swimming naked at the darkest hours of the day, drinking wine and just simply being a troublemaker, he felt young again. It was possibly midday and they were still in bed, cuddling.

"I have a surprise for you today" – Sasuke told him, Naruto squirmed from under the covers and straddled his naked husband

"There's more?" – He asked, as if the new house and the week at the paradisiac beach wasn't enough. "What is it? " – He was impatient to know

"You'll see" – Sasuke pushed the blond man on his back and trailed kissed down his neck. "Be patient". – Naruto huffed, knowing this was the last thing he would get out of his husband's lips.

The day went by with suspicious looks from the blonde and knowing smiles from the other man, they had lunch quietly and the brunette even disappeared for a couple of hours, leaving the blond to look every single corner of the house to see if he found any clue of the surprise, and the only thing he had found was a white box; he opened the lid and found a pair of white pants and a white shirt with a card that ready: _we have a dinner with my family, please wear this tonight_.

Naruto pressed the card to his chest and laughed, the box and the card were exactly the same that he had received when Sasuke had proposed. He took a bath and changed into the comfortable clothe Sasuke had given him and when the clock struck 7 Sasuke came into the room, wearing a similar outfit.

"Are you ready?" – He asked, Naruto couldn't help to feel anxious butterflies in his stomach as he nodded. "Let's go to the beach then" – He led his husband to the white sand and standing before a long table where his three children, all dressed in white.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" – Naruto felt so complete watching little Himawari and Sarada with frilly white dressed and his oldest son so elegant with a white suit.

"Well I did tell you we were having dinner with my family" – Sasuke answered with a smile, he reached his hand towards his son and Boruto came to his side, he pulled a small box out of his pocket and gave it to his father, with a smile on his face he kissed his two fathers on the cheek and returned to his place beside his sisters.

"Uzumaki Naruto I promised to love you, to be by your side for the rest of our lives, and you have been by my side as we created this beautiful family, a home and a life together. Today, in the presence of our family y pledge my eternal love to you, and I eagerly await what life may bring us in the future" – Sasuke opened the small box and removed the old white band Naruto wore on his finger to replace it with a new one.

"Sasuke…" – he could only whisper with a steady voice, he had always been a man of action rather than words so he just kissed his husband with all the fervor and love his heart had, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think of anything, and suddenly his ears were filled with music. He broke free from the hug to watch his son instruct a violin player in the background. Sasuke held his hand and slowly the swayed side to side until a tug on his pants distracted him from his husband.

"Dance papa" – Himawari reached her chubby arms and the laughter of his family warmed his heart, both adults embraced the toddler to dance.

"Happy anniversary love" – Naruto kissed him once again. He was, without a question, the happiest man on earth.

xoxoxoxoxo

Hope you like the new drabble. Specially the guest that keeps leaving comments telling me Sasuke and Naruto are not gay hahaha, thanks for reading my drabbles even though you hate them. And yes, i know they are not gay, but that's the wonderful thing about fics, i can write whatever i want :P

the ship has sailed buddy!


End file.
